1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of driving display elements, such as liquid crystal devices, and an electronic apparatus for which the method of driving the display elements is used.
2. Description of Related Art
In a related art method of driving a plurality of display elements, the plurality of display elements arranged in a matrix and constituting a region for displaying characters and images, are driven by using a plurality of switching elements, such as TFTs (Thin Film Transistors) connected to the plurality of display elements. In more detail, a so-called line sequential driving is performed, in which simultaneous activation of a specified number of the switching elements, arranged in a direction of a row (X-direction), i.e., in a direction of a scanning line, is sequentially performed in a direction of columns (Y-direction), i.e., in a direction of data lines. This is performed by sequentially supplying scanning signals, for sequentially activating the plurality of switching elements, that is, for driving the plurality of display elements, to the plurality of scanning lines for controlling activation of the plurality of switching elements.
As described above, each of the scanning lines is used for activating each of the specified number of switching elements, i.e., for driving the specified number of the display elements. Therefore, when the characters and images are only to be displayed in a certain part of the region, by only supplying the scanning signals to scanning lines corresponding to the display elements in the certain part of the region out of the plurality of scanning lines, the characters and images can be displayed in the certain part of the region. That is, the characters and images can be displayed in the certain part of the region without supplying the scanning signals to the scanning lines corresponding to display elements in the other part of the region, excluding the certain part of the region, where none of the characters and images are allowed to be displayed.
However, a problem exists in which, due to a characteristic of the switching element, when off-resistance is not sufficiently large, for example, a current is leaked to a display element in the other part of the region through the switching element to thereby cause a speckled pattern in the other part of the region.